One last word
by FraryFreakObessed
Summary: "She's dying" me and Bash just stood still my body shaken with fear...Mary is dying can she be saved or will she die before Francis gets there
1. what?

One last word

Mary's POV

I feel weak I'm coughing up blood like a fountain just came bursting through the castle. Eventhough no one would tell me I know what is happening...I'm dying.

I began crying because I don't want to be here I don't want to die in Portugal with him, when I don't even love him, I only want to die in two places...Scotland and France.

Scotland because it's my homeland where I gave up everything for my people, so they can be safe. France because he's there I remember when he gave me my first kiss it was unexpected, but his soft lips within mine was the magical thing I ever felt sparks flew everywhere I felt love in his kiss, but it ended far too soon. I know he loved me but I had to save my country and France wouldn't help I had to say goodbye to him.

"How are you feeling, my love?" My husband Tomas said

"I feel good, but I just want to rest can I just rest please"

"Yes hope you feel better"

I wish my friends were here in portugal, but on top of my friends I want him to be here, Francis I left him, but he said it was for the best for my country can be safe, and they are, but for the sake of my country I risked my heart.

I love him I hope he knows even I'm gone

Francis' POV

"When are you going to have a queen by your side every king needs one" Bash said as he entered my chamber

"When I want Bash, but no women has made my heart even beat for them"

"Except one"

"Bash please don't start again with Mary she had to do what was best for the country and I know right now she is content knowing her country is safe from England"

"Is she? she risked her heart and her soul for her country eventhough Scotland safe, she is not happy if you're not by her side little brother"

"Me either, but love is isn't for us"

"NO NO NO NO NO" Lola yelled, one of the ladies in the french court

Francis and Bash went out to the hallway where they found Lola, yelling and sobbing through the french court

"What's wrong Lola?" Bash asked

"It's Mary...she's dying"

Francis and Bash held their breaths and stood frozen hearing the news the they just recieved.


	2. I'm coming

A/N Hey guys I was hoping that if you could review my stories im new so leave me reviews! :)

LAST TIME:

"It's Mary...she's dying"

Francis' POV

My whole world just stopped she can't be dying she's to young to die her perfect hair, her sweet smile... her lips she can't be dying...she can't be.

"How?" Bash asked bringing me out of my thoughts

"It doesn't say all I know she's getting weaker and weaker by the day Tomas doesn't even care she's dying...I know I shouldn't say this, but your highness go to Portugal find Mary I know you love her she's probably thinking about you right now" Lola said

"Yes, go Francis she needs you we will take care of the court while you're gone"

"Yes I need to go" I said as my tears were dangrously close to spilling

I ran to my chambers and packed clothes, my neccesties and was put into a carriage traveling all the way to Portugal.

Mary, how can she be dying? she was fine when she left France a year ago I remember that day so well

FLASHBACK

"Francis" I turned around knowing it was her I know her voice from anywhere

"Yes, Mary"

"I came to say goodbye"

Tears were about to stream I didn't want her to say goodbye, I wanted her here in French Court not in Portugal this wasn't how it supposed to end.

"Mary you'll be a wonderful queen for both countries, and I know that your country will be protected, but inside of me all I want is for you to stay, to marry me it was supposed to be this way" I pleaded to her

"I know I want that too we were betrothed since six, and I love you, but I have to save Scotland from England, I want you to know something"

"and what is that, my sweet Mary" she blushed knowing that i'm the only who make her blush like that, not even Tomas can do that to her

"you're mine, i'm yours even in death that's not going to change" and with that she kissed me, knowing it will be the last time her tongue on my mouth was heaven her smiling while were kissing just makes me so happy, her delicate body close to mine and I know she felt the same way she pulled away.

"goodbye Francis remember what I said we're soulmates you're mine even if you marry another queen, and i'm yours even when I marry Tomas" with that she left going to her carriage watching it leaving my home

PRESENT

Just remembering that tears can't be stop I will never love another women just Mary, and only Mary she's dying taking a part of me with her...

Mary's POV

"He's coming"


	3. wait

A/N hey guys thank you for the reviews really means a lot!

LAST TIME

"He's Coming"

Mary's POV

I knew they were talking about Francis it had to be him. He must've gotten word that...that I was dying as I started thinking about him getting here and seeing him there was a knock in the door.

"Mary?"

"Come in"

Tomas came in his clothes look quite all over the place which meant one thing: He was with his mistress, honestly I didn't care it's not like I loved him, eventhough we were one in our wedding night thinking he was my first, which he clearly wasn't .

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm dying, Tomas how am I supposed to feel?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know"

"Of course you don't, but I do I know that you barely came out of your room with your mistress no doubt, you said you were going to make me happy and clearly your not!"

I knew I went too far, because the next thing I knew I was on the ground with a red mark on my cheek

"let me this clear to you, you may be dying but you are still my wife and a wife isn't supposed to disrespect her husband" Tomas said as he walked out a lady came in after he left to check if I was alright

"are you okay, my lady"

"Yes I'm fine" as soon as I said that blood starting dripping out of my nose my head felt dizzy and soon I was on the ground blacked out.

Francis POV

We reached Spain after two days of traveling, telling my man they need to rest for at least the night, we were sent to the palace where King Phillip and Queen Elizabeth lived...my sister.

"Francis! I missed you!" my sister said as she hugged me a little too tight for me, but released soon after

"Me too"

"Come, we can talk in the gardens...alone" my sister sais seriously, I think she already knew what I was doing here

As soon as we got to the gardens she whispered-yelled at me

"Francis you're not supposed to be here, I mean it would've been alright if you came here to visit me, but we both know you didn't came here for that"

"I know, you've always been smart"

"I got word that Mary, queen of Scotland...and Portugal has been very ill, and she's dying, Francis I love her, we played together as well when we were little, but you can't go there it'd dangerous"

"What am I supossed to do, she's DYING Elizabeth, and I love her so much, I remember I was her first for everything, if I came here it's because I need to see her...one last time"

"I know" she sighed "I need to tell you two more things before you go to your chambers"

"What?"

"You need to know that yesterday morning...Mary got sick...really sick her nose started bleeding out and she fainted...the doctors say she's not going to make it before the month is gone"

I took a deep breath "and the other?"

"I was reading through journals at the library...I was reading the symptoms she's having and I think I know what it is...if i'm right it could save her life, but WE got less than a month to find it"

"what is it?"

"The cure is a flower...it grows in the border of Scotland"

"I'll have Bash look for it, thank you Elizabeth, i'll be going up to my chambers"

"Francis?"

"Yes"

"Be safe...and save her King Tomas isn't...gentle with her" and she left probably looking for her husband

"I'll find you Mary, and i'm going to save you, no matter what" I whispered as I retire for te night

A/N don't worry Francis and Mary will see each other soon and who's watching Reign this thursday anyone anyone?


	4. dress & bruises

A/N Hey guys well Reign is coming tomorrow i'll try and upload thanx for the reviews!

LAST TIME:

I'll find you Mary, and i'm going to save you no matter what"

Francis POV

My eyes starting to open sunshine reaching my chamber, but I couldn't get up yet thinking about Mary and how Tomas treated her makes me punch Tomas to death, how can he lay a hand on Mary...my sweet Mary just thinking about her makes my heart skip a beat.

"Francis...are you there I need to talk to you"

I opened my door "Yes, sister"

"It's Mary..."

Mary's POV

I woke up with a massive headache the only thing I remember was falling to the floor and...Francis he's coming my heart was bursting with joy, but my head wasn't he shouldn't be coming here knowing it's dangerous if it was up to Tomas then he would behead him

"Mary?" Tomas said as he walked in

"Yes"

"You're going to die I think it's time I looked for a bride you know I need a new queen to rule by my side"

"Sure...I really don't care anymore"

"Glad you understand Mary" Tomas said as he was heading for the door

"It's not like I love you" I muttered under my breath, but he heard it

"YOU WHAT" he roared "AND WHO DO YOU LOVE"

I stayed silent

"I think I know who" he said as he kicked my stomach "but it's not going to happen" he slapped my face "you know why?" he punched me "because is too late you're dying...I poisened you" kicked my thigh "you're useless Mary" and I could'nt take it anymore blood started to come out of my mouth "wash up Mary" he said as he gave my final blow... to my head and I blacked out

Francis' POV

"What happened to Mary?" I said with worrying and desparation in my tone

"King Tomas put a hand on her she has major bruises all over her, blood came out of her head and mouth"

"How do you know all this"

"I have my ways I need to check up on Mary every once in a while...I also heard another thing...Tomas may have poisened her"

"What"

"I said may...if he did Francis she's in danger you have to save her...you'll be in Portugal soil in three days, get her out of there Francis" Elizabeth pleaded

"I am no one touches Mary, he's going to regret ever laying a hand on her" I said and left

All I can see is red how dare he lay a finger on her! insult her! poisen her! he won't be king once i'm through and Mary will come back to France and marry me just like we were supposed to

Mary's POV

He poisen me? Why? for his mistress can be his queen? because I can't give him a child...or because I don't want to?

"May I come in" my handmaiden, Grace said

"Yes...what is happening tell me"

"He's coming he's going to be here in three days max...he knows about the king poisened you...I think he's trying to reverse it...your highness, you need to leave Portugal with your life"

"but, I'm dying"

"If you die Tomas won't care about Scotland and England will come back...go to King Francis let him cure you and go to France if you stay you will die"

"I know"

"To other subjects...what dress should you wear when he comes here...Fancy...Polite...or little edge of you?" she laughed

"I think the third one" I laughed along with her

"well let's get started"

"I'll be there in a second Grace"

Francis come to me you're the only one who could save me from him and you're the only one who could make my soul alive again...come to me, my love I thought as I shut the door

A/N what do you think? did I mention Reign is coming tomorrow? Francis and Mary will be EPIC tomorrow...If you can give me some sugestions on what could happen next then tell me :)


	5. nightmares

A/N hey guys thank you for liking my story this is my first fan-fic story REIGN comes out what do you think is going to happen? review please!

Bash POV

Being in a ship is no fun why does Scotland have to be so far? Mary that's right I need to find her this flower to save her

"Do you need a bucket your highness, you seem sick"

"It's the sea i'll be fine"

My face is green...I think i'm going to need that bucket

Francis' POV

_NO NO NO PLEASE NO! _

_"Francis?" Mary said she was weak pale, but she looked so beautuful I don't think anything could take her light _

_"MARY PLEASE DON'T DIE" I said, it too late she was gone, my body weight on hers holding her tight while I was shaking, violently crying, screaming in desparation, my heart felt like it broke a million pieces, and no one can pick it up but her_

_"MARY I NEED YOU...I know that the last moment we had together I told I love you, it wasn't true I love you, since the day we met at six me and you bouncing on the bed, no care in the world, you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my existence, your black hair so natural and shiny, smells like strawberries, your eyes so brown and bright with happiness it just made my blue eyes happy with joy, seeing you running through those halls sad and broken made my heartbreak, but I ran after you, because you are my life, my soul only belongs to you and no one but you...I NEED YOU TO COME BACK TO ME"...but it was no use, she's already dead, so I just screamed in agony I shaked so violently while I held her close_

I woke up my head still on the nightmare...she died in my arms...I was too late my eyes were watery probably crying in my sleep it's decided i'm leaving Spain after breakfast I can't let that dream happen

Mary's POV

_"FRANCIS! NO!" I ran over to him, I told him to never come back here, to have a happy life and marry a queen, but no he had to come here and risk his life...for me I rather have him safe then dying... like he is now" _

_"Don't die...you're going to be fine...we're going to have a life a son or daughter...I know you always wanted a little girl even though you didn't want anyone to know because we need a boy...and we will see her or him grow up to a good person...but don't die on me you've been here for a week...a week of happiness I haven't had for so long...and that night...you gave me love Francis...and now I'm carrying it... i'm pregnant Francis with our baby don't die on me please"_

my eyes open breath unevenly Francis...he died trying to face up to Tomas, he tried to tell me that he loved me and only me, the only thing happy about that night mare was I was pregnant, with his baby

"Mary?" Grace came in

"What's wrong?"

"He's halfway from Spain he will be here by tomorrow night, I'm going to the village, I'll have someome I trust to give him directions to the castle"

"Thank you, Grace I don't know how I can repay you"

"You don't have to, you've been a good friend...I heard you shouting Francis name in your sleep, about babies? do you want to have a daughter running around the french chourt looking for her daddy?" Grace laughed

"Grace!...Maybe he always wanted a little girl...two women to love unconditionally"

"When we are done with all of this you'll be back in French Court...and you can give him _plenty_ of baby girls

"Grace stop it!" I giggled "You know you're coming with me"

"What?"

"You are you're the only one who has been with me...and I'm not taking no for an answer, you're coming"

"Thank you Mary, but you don't have to"

"I am, trust me"

Francis & Mary's POV

We will be together again, you're mine and I'm yours we loved each other since the beginning of time they thought

A/N Reign starts in two minutes! FRARY forever :) leave reviews


	6. feelings

A/N Reign was pretty awesome last night, espacially when Francis cut off Mary...yeah anyways I hate Olivia...I mean is she really that desperate more reviews :)

LAST TIME

We will be together again, you're mine, and i'm yours, we loved each other since the beginning of time

Francis' POV

"Your highness, we are ready, we will be in Portugal by nightfall" One of my servants said

"Thank you, I'll be there in a second"

"Francis, be safe, you're my brother and I love you" Elizabeth said

"I will take care Elizabeth"

I got on my carriage, I was scared and excited I'm going to see Mary again, I wonder if she looks different well if she did I still love her...she's the only one that conquered my heart

"Your highness!" my servant screamed

"what's wrong...is someone coming?"

"Yes, they said is about the queen of scots"

"Tell them to come in the carriage"

The men got in, probably in his 20s or 30s he looked at me wuth dertermination, like he wanted me to do exactly what he said

"The queen is in danger, she's being abused there scars all over her also internally as well and the internal ones can never be fixed, but you can save her, my mom she's...the queen of scots handmaiden and best friend she told me to tell you to sneak into the secret passageways, to leave your carriage far from the castle, the passageway will be open for you, it will to lead you straight to the queen's chamber"

"Thank you...for everything I would have never known if it wasn't for you"

"You welcome and save her...she's in great danger"

Mary's POV

"Grace?"

"Hey, the King got the message he will be here by nightfall, you seem worried what's wrong?"

"I keep having the same dream, that he's going to die if he gets here, I would cost him his life, you need to go to the village and tell him to turn around, to go back to France, I don't know what I would do if he died, I probably wouldn't be the same...can I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"me and him...we have always been there for each other...we felt each other pain...I remember when I told him "I love you" his eyes just burst with happiness, joy...he grabbed me by the waist and spinned me around so may times I think I got dizzy, and when he let me down he said "I love you" I thought I would have to wait a while for him to say those words...but he suprised me, he told me he was waiting for me to say those words to him, he said he felt peaceful and safe because nothing could be that bad, because he had me"

"That's so romantic"

"I'm not done yet, and then the alliance broke and I felt his pain, he was so desperate...too make me stay...too not leave him because he would lose himself, without me he was nothing...without me his heart was nothing, because his heart only served me and only me...and without me, he couln't do anything...he couldn't feel...so he begged me not to go, but I did and it's a big mistake"

"We will find your happy ending, no matter what"

"Thank you"

"Come on get up, we have to get you ready...Mary style"

"haha"

Francis' POV

"I love you, Mary, and i'm not going to stop fighting for you, not until your heart stops beating" I whispered as I got close to the castle, ready to see the love of my life

A/N ok they will see each other in chapter 8...I am so hooked on reign, who's with me


	7. Time

A/N Chapter 7! are you excited...they will meet in the next chapter I'm kind of sad for Reign next week, one girl out to destroy their happiness lemme know what you think of the TV show, story and check out my new story The Secret about Isabel, daughter of Mary, and a secret she doesn't want to keep.

LAST TIME:

I'm going to fight for you, until your heart stops beating

Mary's POV

It's about to be sunset, about to be nightfall, he would be here in a few hours, I told Grace to not give me the dress until he's close, I've been throwing up blood all around the place, I'm wouldn't be suprise if the castle was in red.

Death...what do I think...I'm not afraid of it English tried to killed me all my life and now I'm dying because of a poisen, I don't want to die Francis is going to get here, I heard Bash is in Scotland trying to find the flower that will cure me from this poisen that Tomas gave me.

And Francis, my handsome Francis...I know he would be sad when I die...I read tragedy books before...and the outcome isn't good, it mostly leaves a person as a shell...cold...ice...selfish, and I know Francis isn't that, he's kind and warm and sweet...but I know when you take something you love it changes you...I just hope it wouldn't change him"

"Mary"

"Yes"

"He's here in Portugal he will be here at the max of two hours...you will get to see him...are you still sick?"

"No, I think blood has stopped for now...where is Tomas?"

"Tomas left the palace early in the morning...he said he needs to go to Italy for some urgent business...he grabbed my arm and he told me to tell you that when he gets back he hopes you're dead"

"Are you alright!"

"Yes, I am, but it did makes things easier now we don't have Tomas to wonder the halls"

"I suppose"

"Francis told my son that he loves you Mary and he's not going to stop fighting for you...not until your heart stops beating"

"He did?...that's the sweetest thing he has ever said"

FLASHBACK

"What should we do Francis?"

"Fight for our love...because if we don't then forces that conspire us will win"

"Forces of the heart...I know you like Olivia you were heartbroken when she left, I just wanted to say to you that if you love her...you should set me free" I said as I let go of his hand, but he pulled me back

"You think I love or like Olivia?"

I stay silent, not daring to say anything

"Mary!" he laughs, really hard, like it's a joke

I stay silent again

"I may have courted her, but I didn't love her...I've loved you since we met...how could you think that"

"Because I see the way she looks at you...and I heard she wants to be your mistress"

"And I cutted her off saying I would never cheat on you...you're the best thing that happened to me Mary...and no i'm not going to set you free because you're mine and you can't let me go because i'm yours"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mary, i'm sure of it...I love you...or do I have to show you again" he said

I blushed really red "No you don't...I love you Francis"

"And I love you, always had, always will"

PRESENT

It's nightfall, I'm in my dress just wating for him to come to the door, while I am in my balcony... looking at the stars...constellations, I heard a door opening

"Mary"

I turned around...Francis

A/N Yes I'm bad I know wahaha...so what do you think please comment happy readings :)


	8. finally

A/N oooh...here it comes what's going to happen...having feels yet...oh and I think this story is going to be around 20-30 chapters so long way to go...I need a FRARY REIGN buddy to talk to!

LAST TIME:

Francis...

Mary's POV

"Francis?...is that really you" I said, close to crying he looks so much handsome then before

"Yes it is...Mary, I missed you"

"Me too, I have missed you so much" I said as I went running toward him, catching me and spinning me around keeping me close, when he stopped I couldn't hold it any longer

I kissed him, and he kissed me back quickly, the kiss started out gentle, but then it turned more heated, feeling his tongue on my tongue, his lips on my lips, his mouth on my neck making me moan in pleasure knowing I couldn't let him control, I put him back on my mouth, but moving to his neck, making him moan ha who's got the power now, he was about to go further...but I'm not ready

"Francis...not now...i'm sorry...but i'm not ready" I said nervously, thinking he'll hate me me, he stopped

"It's alright, I understand, I'm not mad... when you're ready you'll know"

"Thank you...but i'm dying, Francis...and I can't bring myself to admit that I am...but you gave me hope Francis...and I said once long ago, that i rather have hope with you, than certainty with someone else...thank you Francis for everything...and if you safe me I know we will be happy"

"You welcome, Mary, i'll save you a million times, because I love you"

"How do you think our future will be...if you safe from Tomas...and life?"

"Have babies" he said while pulling me close, my head on his chest

"That will be nice, daughters...sons, I know need a son...but I also wish for a daughter"

"I want a baby girl. but we do need a boy"

"Don't get ahead mister"

"I love you, Mary and I know we are going to get through this, you are my soulmate, and if there ia a thing as reincarnation then we will be together again...life after life...you're the most wonderful and beautiful girl I have evet met...and when we are done with Tomas...we will be betroth again...because, I can't imagine anyone else as my queen, my wife and my lover and mother to my kids"

"Well...me too we are going to survive all odds because we are survivers...no matter what"

We just cuddled, for right now, knowing problems will arise, but for now we had peace and i'm going to enjoy every second

A/N Chapter 9 for right now i'm going to focus of her dying and getting a cure then Tomas...cuz he's in Italy probably doing something he shouldn't...REVIEW!


	9. One

A/N SORRY! I had to do my Biology Pre-AP Homework...SO im giving you TWO chapters to make up...if you have any ideas share it!

LAST TIME:

We just cuddled, for right now, knowing problems will arise, but for now, we had peace and i'm going to enjoy every second

Mary's POV

"Remember when I was jealous of Olivia?" I said as me and Francis just layed down watching the stars

"Yes, and I could assure you that it was hilarious" he laughed...I hate it when he does that

"Shut up...I thought you loved her, it broke my heart for a while, thinking that another women could be with you"

"You never told how you felt...when she was at court"

"I felt...depressed, I always slept with tears at night, because I thought she was with you, her being in your bed, doing things that I don't want her to do to you...she did wanted to be your mistress, and I thought "Why even bother?" she was prettier than me she had blond hair and green eyes, and she dressed so politely, and me I had brown hair and brown eyes...I was just a girl who just didn't to live in that life...but if she made you happy...I was ready to let you go, of course we would've been married...but I would've let you go, because you weren't no longer mine"

"Mary...you never told me that...I feel ashamed when she was there"

"don't worry about it, I know you loved me you said it that day, you didn't love her...you loved me"

"and it's true I do love you...so much, I realized, when Prince Tomas took you away...from me, Olivia was there...she said it was ok, but I knew it wasn't it broke my heart that you weren't going to be with me...and I knew that my heart, my soul...or my world won't be complete without you...my sweet Mary"

"Thank you for-...I couldn't say anything else I ran back to the bedroom and got my bucket and started throwing up blood uncontrollably, I've never thrown up like this before, I keep throwing up...and blood running down my nose

"Mary!?" Francis said, as he ran toward me trying to coo me, but it didn't work I keep throwing up...knowing I didn't have enough strength I blacked out

Francis' POV

She fainted, is this how she's been?...all this time knowing she's sick, but never like this, she look at peace...she's so beautiful, I can't believe she's mine...she can love another man...but she chose to love me and that makes me so happy, knowing she loves me...it's what I felt that day when she told me "I love you"...because I was such at ease...and my dreams of her...me and her as one in my chambers,roaming her skin, knowing every inch of her body...when I was with Nathalia I just went quicky knowing she was a use...but with Mary, I want to know every single part of her...touch her...be her first, but I'm not going to rush her, I'm not that kind of man...when she's ready...because I would wait for her, because she's my queen


	10. i'm not losing you

A/N OK im writing and watching "The Originals" I need someone who LOVES reign and is a FRARY fan...my friends think reign is boring...I need someone who can talk about it with me

Mary's POV

_"and now I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" It was our wedding day...I saw all white, it was my happily ever after...OUR happily ever after, I looked up at Francis, and I knew he felt the same way, he was...so cheerful and his eyes, they seem complete _

_"FInally"_

_"Are you ready?..." _

_"Francis...I love you, always have, always will...and even though it will be just us two...in the room, I'm nervous...I'm glad is going to be with you knowing that it will be with someone I love"_

_"Don't be nervous, I promise, it's going to be magical...i'm going to make it magical for you...that's all I ever wanted for you...for your first time to be magical"_

_"Then let's go"_

"Mary? wake up please...wake up"

"Did you have to wake me up...you made my dream dissapear, in the good part!"

"I'm sorry what was it about"

"Me and you...in our wedding day,..and um" I blushed knowing he caught on

"Ohh...I see, don't worry...you're virtue matters"

"Hey, let's not talk about it...lay by me, and let's play a game"

"Wht game" He said as he layed beside me

"Baby names...for a boy and a girl"

"Well, for a girl...Isabel (see what I did there) Elizabeth, Maria, Catherine...I would live to have a little girl...she'll be daddy's little girl, she will have brown hair and your eyes...she'll probably be a troublemaker, because she has to have her mom's gene right? and I will love her so much, she will be my bundle of joy and you the love of my life

"and if it's a boy?" I asked he looked like he really wanted a girl

"I don't know do the same things...but I'm hoping for a daughter" he said as he got on top of me

"What are you doing" I laughed knowing it's going to be a makeout session in a couple of minutes

"Can't I kiss you?" though I didn't have enough time to respond, his lips were already on mine begging for entry, which I granted his tongue was so delicate when it's on mine all over me...and his hands cradling me though, I wanted to do something that will make him disturbed...I synced with him trying to make him lose...and it's working he moaned against my neck, making me moan, we flipped over I kissed his neck, making him moan constantly and trying to move my body against his making him fustrated...too bad game ends now

"That was...pleasurable" I said, aww look at his face he wasn't expecting it, shocked was one word to for it"

"Mary...you're on" he said while trying to catch me I ran as quick as I could, the moment was inturuppted when Grace came in

"King Francis Queen Mary breakfast is here I made them sent in your room...and then I will write a letter to Sebastian to see how he's doing in the voyage"

"Thank you"

I stood there Frozen...I don't want to die

"Mary?"

"I'm dying, Francis...what do you want me to say?...that everything is alright, last time I checked it wasn't!, my whole life was always hiding, because of people trying to kill me my whole life...and where am I now? I'm dying, starting to sob "and you know my worst fear isn't dying or not getting to live and do the things that I want...my fear is not being with you" breaking down on the floor realizing the truth

"Mary...look at me you're not going to die you know why? I'm not going to let you...how can I let the only thing that is a treasure to me...leave, I can't if you die Mary, it's going to eat me alive, i'll be married to someone else, but never be happy because I need you. You're the only thing that holds me...You're not going to die"

"I am, I am grateful for Sebastian for trying to find a cure, because I would like nothing more to get my life back...the life that I had at court...the life that I had when I was with you, and I would love nothing more to than to get it back, because this life with Tomas...it's eating me alive Francis...we need to go to the library and try and find something that can hold me long enough for Sebastian to get here...because I want to marry you, for you to be the father to my kids

"I'm not giving up"

"After everything we been through how are we still standing?"

"Because I love this girl who's in front of me...she's brave and smart and will do anything for Scotland...I love you, like I told you, I'm going to by your side always"

A/N OOOH ok yeah...thank you for reviews, CHECK OUT THE SECRET which is about MARY AND FRANCIS...REVIEW :)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N OKAY IT'S NOT A CHAPTER I'm sorry I haven't upload my two stories been busy with schoolwork and with my midterms before christmas break it's stressing...hate high school anyway but I will be uploading by next tuesday night or wednesday morning thanx :)


	12. he's coming

A/N LONG TIME SORRY :)

A WEEK LATER

Bash's POV

I found it after days of searching, I finally found the flower needed to safe Mary's life...her and my brother can finally be reunited

Francis' POV

"She's getting worse Grace! what do we do?" I said as Mary is sleeping, she can't get up anymore her body is too weak to do anything

"We can't do anything at this rate...she will die in three days"

"No, I can't lose her not when I just found her again" I said as I cupped her face in my hands

FLASHBACK

"Francis!" I turned around saw Mary running towards me happily

"Yes?"

"Your Mother wanted the castle to do a horse racing contest, so i'll be in it"

"and that makes you happy?" I said as I took her waist and pushed her closer to me

"Yes it does I missed riding a horse...I always rode a horse at the convent and in the...scotish court when my dad was alive"

"Well, then i'll be watching you just don't fall off the horse"

"I won't"

* * *

"Mary, Queen of Scotland and her cousin Elizabeth, Queen of England will be competing in the horse race" The speaker said I helped Mary get in the horse

"Be careful" I said to her as I gave her a quick peck on the lips

"I will I love you"

"I love you" and I went back to my seat

Mary's POV

"Elizabeth thank you for coming it's good to see family again"

"me too I left Scotland alone for our famillies sake...I must warn you though"

"about?"

"Prince Tomas of Portugal has been declared legitimate for King...he needs to look for a queen...he's come to think YOU will be perfect...and knowing him he will not stop until he gets you as his queen"

"I'm engaged"

"That won't stop him"

"3...2...1...GO"

and I rode as fast as I can being in the horse reminds me of freedom...me being with my father when I was little

"Mary! watch out!" before I knew it the horse threw me off landed on my head and blacked out

Francis' POV

My whole world stopped as I saw Mary being thrown I ran towards Mary adernaline in my rushing through me like fire

"Mary"

"Francis she's not responding...her head is bleeding"

"what happened?"

"The horse must've saw a snake because he got scared and pushed her off" I carried her to the physician to see if Mary was going to be alright

"she's not responing...she hit her head pretty hard let's see if she wakes up by tomorrow"

"she'll be alright Francis" Queen Elizabeth said

"I hope"

PRESENT

"I just got word...Bash found the flower he will be here in two days that means Mary will only be a day away of dying"

"Will she make it?"

"I think so and if she does get healed there's still another problem"

"What is it?"

"Prince Tomas is coming in four days...hoping that Mary is dead so he can be rid of her"


	13. Revealed

I AM FREE AND ON BREAK SORRY I HAVENT UPLOAD NOW ON WITH THIS STORY..haha :)

Francis' POV

"We need to get her out of Portugal in three days"

"He will notice...and he will come after you"

"I don't care if I get her out of here and to French Court she will be safe"

"How can you be so sure!?...Queen Elizabeth 1 of England told Queen Mary of Scotland about Tomas, King of Portugal"

"How can Queen Elizabeth know about Tomas?" I asked

"King Tomas is out for power he wants all Europe ...Spain...France...England...Scotland...Italy every one of them...but of course he was ilegitimate without a Queen...until he saw Mary he saw how weak she was and once he got on the throne he could kill her and rule Portugal without anyone getting on his way Elizabeth knew this because that's what he wanted to do to her"

"He needs an heir...so what was he planning"

"That's why he went to Italy he's bringing back Jane, Princess of Italy...once he gets at least two sons from her he will kill making seem as an accident if he doesn't have Italy conquered yet"

"Then why did he marry Mary?"

"He needed her that moment because the Pope told him a specific time to get a Queen and if he went over time deal will be off...he is rather fond of Jane"

"I will kill him for trying to kill Mary and for the foreshadowing death of Jane, Princess of Italy"

Bash's POV

Damn I left two days ago and I am barely on Spain border! I need to get to Mary and Francis and help them with "King Tomas"

"Your Highness we will be there in sunset time"

"Thank you"

GOD why is Mary and Francis life so complicated sometimes I think they do it to makes us go mad because nothing like this happens to Monarchs...I swear their relationship is up and down...I remember one time they were fighting and Mary was hitting Francis and then the next minute don't ask me how were on each other...

Flashback

_"YOU LOVE HER...SHE'S BEEN IN YOUR HEART THIS ENTIRE TIME...WHY DO YOU CAUSE ME PAIN" I turned around hearing Mary's cries yelling at Francis who seems shocked at the moment...oh little brother you've done it again _

_"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WITH OLIVIA FOR GOD SAKE MARY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SHOW YOU THAT" _

_"I HATE YOU"_

_"No you don't" he walks closer to her without her even noticing_

_"Respect goes both ways, Francis I am not going to be like your moth-" Francis cut off Mary's sentence kissing her...showing her its her not Olivia...how the hell can this happen one second ago they were fighting now they are fighting for tongue dominance!?_

_"They will be the death of me"_

A/N Tomas plan was unveiled ahh Bash is funny don't you think REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
